


Amber Eyes

by lillylover89



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Cum Amounts, Gratuitous Smut, Lemony Fresh Scented Sex, Light wound description, Loose Canon, Monster Fuckers Unite, One Shot, Other, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rescuer To Friends To Lovers, Rubbery Cum, Rubbery Man Abuse, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Slime, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, cum, not very slow burn, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89
Summary: As you're going about your day you see a beautiful rubbery man abused by mob and so you save him, but will affections overcome traditions or will he spurn you?
Relationships: Player/Rubbery Man (Fallen London)
Kudos: 22





	Amber Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I recently dug through all of my stuff to find any and all vaguely postable stuff. The quality is all over the place for these since some of them are from a while back, but I thought I might as well toss some of these up. Oh and fair warning some of these are self-indulgent as heck because I either didn't know any better or didn't care. Enjoy?
> 
> Written by a (at the time) noob of Fallen London, not meant to be taken too seriously or looked into too deeply. Simply an exploration of forbidden rubbery attractions and how they’d play out. (I couldn't afford the Fate for Flute Street or the rubbery man affair…)  
> Based on the line, "It's rare for the rains from the cavern roof to be anything but gentle. But today, some subterranean aquifer must have broken. The gutters overflow. Water pours from the eaves."  
> Lemon/citrus scent, blue blood blush, and some creative liberties.

It was an unusual start to a day in the Neath, first you rolled out of bed to find a particularly large Sorrow-Spider scuttering towards you brazenly and with a start you smashed it with your cane causing the nasty innards to spatter everywhere. After sleepily cleaning up what you could of the sticky remains you washed up for the day and some trick of the light or your eyes made you jump as you thought you saw something in the mirror. Brushing it off you dressed and left your lodgings to go see to some business in Veilgarden and found yourself soaked. Apparently, another aquifer broke or some such nonsense and now the normally gentle rains were fiercely pouring. Gutters overflowed and the eaves were as waterfalls with curtains of water sheeting over the edges. You sighed heavily as you made your way through the shimmering rain toward your destination, thoroughly drenched and shivering already in the miserable downpour.

Not a half hour into your walk toward the pub you came across an unhappy scene. A crowd jeering and laughing at something or someone, a tug upon your frayed heartstrings pulled you closer. As you approached the insults were clearer and your heart sank as you heard, “Looketit the poor creature! Must’ve gotten it in ‘is ‘ead that e’s a man!” In the middle of the crowd was a rubbery man, cowering as occasional stones and such were tossed at it by the more cruel-hearted folk. It fluted and whistled sorrowfully and your heart burned as you shouted, “Hey, look there, is that a Jack I see?” You pointed at a man that had wronged you long ago and as fortune had it, he was carrying a knife as well as an unsettling smile. No doubt he was in a honey-daze and simply luck had been on your side, but the mob turned quickly as some panicked, others roused in hopes for a chance to take out certain frustrations, and all left the shaken rubbery man as you slowly crept toward it. You gave a gentle smile as you quietly said, “There you are, they’ll leave you alone for now. Did they harm you at all?” A mournful fluting sound came from it as a tentacle raised, there was a gash with deep blue ichor dripping from it steadily. The liquid mixed with the rain in fascinating ways, but you pushed aside that thought as you winced in sympathy and pulled out a bandage from your bag. Before you could even move you recalled that this sort of behavior could get you treated even worse than what they did to the poor creature and so you said, “Let’s find a better place to do this… away from those that harmed you.” The creature whistled as it nodded and you both walked to a small alleyway between buildings where the roofs connected to make a deep dry alcove.

You went first with a knife drawn and miracle of miracles it was empty and relatively clean for an alleyway of the Neath. Waving your patient in you began clearing some of the rubbish with your boot and soon enough there was enough space to work, a sturdy couple of crates to sit on, and your new companion was approaching. You sat and with a gesture the beautiful creature sat as well, you had a candle lit and by its light you began bandaging the injured tentacles. As usual the feeling of the slimy smooth skin of the rubbery men set shivers upon your spine, but you worked quickly and soon the worst of the injuries were covered in gauze. A deep royal blue tinged some as you poured water on them to speed the healing process, a fact you’d learned a while back was that rubbery men healed better with zee water in the bandages.

As you had worked you noticed that this particular rubbery man had beautiful shimmering gold patterns, rings that shined and glimmered like long forgotten sunlight. The majority of the skin was a pale yellow, a perfect backdrop for the dark brown and black rings as well as the gold patterns, you glanced at the eyes of your new companion once in a while and saw they too were deep gold. Almost like the deep amber that they traded in and craved, shining wet with what might’ve been tears or simply the usual wetness of a squid’s eye. Your cheeks betrayed the thoughts that you did your best to push back as you worked and you hoped dearly that the rubbery man wouldn’t mistake your intentions. With your work finished the creature whistled and fluted happily and it tackled you in a slimy wet hug that set your face aflame. You returned the gesture with a small amount of hesitation, the suit feeling strange under your fingers as if all it contained were tentacles despite your knowledge to the contrary. You’d seen what lied beneath a rubbery man’s vest and shirt before and it wasn’t simply tentacles, your heart shivered and jumped as your thoughts and current situation dredged up what you had repressed so diligently. The grateful rubbery man pulled back and you found yourself staring into those same eyes as your hands laid still upon the delicate hips of your companion. Your blush made itself known as the creature tilted it’s head curiously and gurgled questioningly as it’s tentacles slid along your lower back still embracing you. Something clicked in the creature’s head and it burbled alarmed and with wide eyes it let go as if you’d burned it somehow. You stumbled back with tears stinging your eyes as you stammered, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean t-to offend! I merely…! I know you can’t…!” For a moment your throat closed up as your arms wrapped around yourself as if to prevent your body from falling apart under the stare of the rubbery man. Before you knew it, your feet were moving and you were running from the alley as if a snuffer were on your tail.

Once you were safely away the tears came and you found yourself at the steps of the Singing Mandrake. You did your best to put it out of your mind as you had a drink and conducted your business for the night. The night passed in a blur of drink, poetry, and debauchery as you tried to forget the sad stare of the rubbery man with the golden eyes.

In the morning you found yourself with a pounding headache and aching eyes. You went about your normal routine and when you left your lodgings it was blissfully without the pouring rain. With more business in Veilgarden you set off down the street and with your mind on other matters you almost missed it. The same rubbery man that you’d rescued was standing on the street corner, it waved as you walked by and you waved back weakly. Today’s affairs were too urgent for you to stop and chat so you walked on. The rest of the day was hazy with thoughts of the strange rubbery man.

A few weeks passed with you seeing the rubbery man occasionally, you never really stopped for long chats, but it was becoming obvious to you that there was some amount of affection between you both. Your brain insisted it was merely a friendship as rubbery men aren’t capable of love, but the traitorous heart whispered differently as you accepted small gifts and tokens from the rubbery object of your affections. One day you set up that you’d meet him in that very alley every once in a while, so that you’d both be spared the attention and you made it so that it seemed that the alley was unfriendly to all, but you and him. And as the days wore one it became more and more obvious that there was more that the rubbery man wanted than just trading. Occasionally a tentacle would linger, a gaze would be held a bit too long, and you thought you noticed a tint of green in his cheeks. A blush? But you did your best to push away those hopes and thoughts as you believed that you were simply reading to deeply into nothing. After all, the rubbery men had promised to never love again.

One day when you went to leave a tentacle wrapped around your wrist, you looked at the rubbery man, which you’d began calling Gild as an affectionate nickname, and you tilted your head as you asked, “What’re you doing Gild?” A burbling sigh jostled his facial tentacles and a look of sorrow crossed his face before a determined look took over. He tugged your arm and pulled you close, you yelped quietly as a tentacle slapped over your lower back and those shining amber-like eyes gazed into your own. Your heart hammered as you asked, “What! Are you mad, Gild?! You’ll be exiled if you…!” You were cut off by a sharp whistle and Gild pulled you even closer. His body pressed against you and you blushed hard as a tentacle slid up your spine. Those eyes bored into you as he fluted insistently, you understood and found yourself pushed against a wall in a rare display of his strength.

Pinned against rough stone with tentacles around your wrists you squeaked, “But are you sure?! Who knows what they’d do if we’re found out!” A shrug of his shoulders and a sardonic burble made it clear, tradition and home be damned he wanted to hold you close. As you shivered another tentacle made its way around your hips and yet another gently caressed your inner thigh as you gasped and wriggled. Gild shrugged off his coat, vest, and shirt to reveal his small alien chest as his tentacles teased and titillated you. One even slid along your crotch making you moan loudly and a tentacle inserted into your mouth to silence your cries somewhat. Consent was no matter, if you wanted to stop you could simply bite the invading tentacle, but you found yourself sucking and licking the lemon scented appendage as it slid in and out slowly. Meanwhile one of the other tentacles slid into your trousers to rub you and another prodded at your hole insistently making you quake with nervous excitement. All of this was driving you mad as Gild gurgled, fluted, and whistled his appreciation for your form as he stripped away your layers of clothing. The tentacle that you were sucking on writhed and twitched as you moaned around it and the one that had prodded your hole was now sliding in with gentle persistence. Your eyes rolled backward as you moaned loudly around his tentacle and Gild gave a stuttering flute laugh as he explored your body greedily. You shuddered in ecstasy as his tentacles filled all your holes and your body rocked gently as he pumped them in a steady rhythm that had you gasping and moaning around the tentacle in your mouth. That one was the first to bulge and twitch, pouring warm thick slimy cum down your throat. A low rumbling gurgle came from Gild as the tentacle that was stuffed deep inside you writhed and suddenly you were being filled with cum in there as well. As he filled you deep with thick slimy cum he removed the one from your mouth so you could breathe easier and you drooled the pale golden slime in thick strings onto your bare chest as you came writhing in his grip as yet another tentacle began spurting, this time on your thighs coating them completely in the same cum that squeezed from your orifice around the tentacle. Then yet another two erupted, one aimed at your face and the other on your chest, soon you were soaked in his viscous pale golden cum from head to toe and you could only smell citrus as you swallowed what you could greedily. It tasted like nothing you ever had before and it was entirely indescribable except for the scent that encompassed you entirely as Gild lowered you gently to stand on the ground. A tentacle caressed your hair, dragging cum and slime through it as he brought your face to his and while he lacked the mouth for it, you kissed him anyway and he burbled happily. You moaned, “That was incredible…!” Gild fluted a laugh as he began wiping his cum off you as well as he could and you shivered delightfully under his attentions as you said, “I suppose you’ll need to come live with me now.” Gild’s tentacles stuttered in their administrations for a moment before resuming as he nodded blushing a deep green. You smiled as you softly caressed his face and he leaned into it burbling a happy sigh. Once you were as clean as you were going to get after being showered completely in rubbery cum you both redressed and left the alley with about a half hour between each other.

You both headed to your lodgings where you snuck him in without the blind old bat that you called your landlord noticing. (She noticed, while she may be blind, she does have a sense of smell and she knows what rubbery men smell like and even knows what one’s cum smells like, but she doesn’t really care as long as you’re quiet.) With your newfound lover finally within your bedroom you blushed again and asked, “I hope this is alright with you. Though what might you need?” He burbled for a moment before walking over to your writing desk and making a list on a piece of paper. As you read it, he curled a tentacle around your hips and you leaned into his touch. This would be an interesting relationship to be sure.


End file.
